Jealousy
by Liaryn
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Jealousy, écrit par Hydra no Mago. Lorsque Yukine dit tout ce qu'il pense à Yato, ce n'est pas très bon signe. "Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout." Yatone fanfic. Rating T [YAOI]
1. Disclaimers

**Disclaimer**

Noragami appartient à Adachi Toka-sensei et toutes les références utilisées ici appartiennent à leur propriétaire respectif. L'intrigue appartient à Hydra no Mago. Je ne possède que la traduction. Touts droits réservés.

_Noragami belongs to _Adachi Toka-sensei _and any reference used here belong to their respective owner. The plot belongs to Hydra no Mago. I own only the translation._

**Résumé**

«Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. » Un oneshot sur un Yukine très jaloux. Une fiction Yao x Yukine, profitez-en!

_"I don't like it. I don't like it at all." A oneshot on a very jealous Yukine and a very dense Yato. YatoXYukine fanfic, enjoy!_


	2. Story

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Nouvelle traduction cette fois-ci sur Noragami ! Avec un Yatone très mignon ! N'hésitez pas à poster une rewiew a l'auteure originale ou à moi, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) **

* * *

Jalousie.

La jalousie est l'un des facteurs qui peuvent potentiellement souiller son corps.

Elle brûle le cœur et l'esprit.

Au lieu d'admirer les autres, il vaut mieux continuer à développer nos propres spécialités.

Mais ai-je ne serait-ce quelque chose qui me rende spécial ?

Est-ce que je mérite d'être à tes côtés ?

Je crois bien que non.

Et puis tu as Nora maintenant.

* * *

_Je m'appelle Yukine.  
__  
Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment mon nom. C'était un nom qui m'a été donné par un gars bizarre dans un survêtement minable et un foulard troué._

_J'ai quatorze ans, j'aime jouer à des jeux vidéo, j'adore les repas chauds, vêtements chauds, lit moelleux, je déteste l'obscurité ... Oh, et ai-je mentionné que je suis mort?_

_Ouais, c'est choquant._

_Je suis ce que vous les humains appellent un esprit errant. Je meurs et je me promène en ville, fait des choses stupides comme flotter en l'air._

_Rien de plus._

_J'errais une nuit quand un dieu autoproclamé aux mains moites et froides m'a rattrapé, m'a nommé « Sekki » et a fait de moi un shinki. Désolé, son shinki. Le shinki d'un dieu en survêtement inutile qui ne possède rien._

_Son travail se résume en trois « K »: Kitsui (difficile), Kitanai (sale) et Kiken (dangereux). Ce qui signifie qu'il risque sa vie pour faire un travail dangereux, avec un revenu maigre. Ça craint._

_Je ne nie pas que je ne l'ai pas blessé auparavant. Il m'a donné un nom, il m'a donné une nouvelle vie et tolère mes actes. J'ai continué à lui faire mal à l'époque, et j'ai refusé de changer. Après la cérémonie de purification, je me suis sentit redevable. Même alors que je lui ai construit un monde de douleur, il ne voulait pas me renier ni me tuer._

_Il m'a gardé à ses côtés._

_Et pour cela, je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant._

_J'ai ce sentiment quand je le vois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce sentiment de chute qui resserre mon cœur comme dans un étau. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je suppose que c'est de la jalousie._

_Je suis jaloux en voyant la vie des humains de mon âge qui ont tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais d'une manière différente. C'est plus douloureux. Plus blessant._

_J'ai ce sentiment aussi, parfois, quand je le vois avec Hiyori. Comme quand il est trop près d'elle, ou quand elle rougit comme elle vient en contact avec lui et essaie de le cacher. Je le ressens aussi quand je le vois avec Kofuku, avec la façon avec laquelle il aime la taquiner, la façon dont elle parle affectueusement de lui, la façon dont ils unissent leurs mains en face de nous. Je suis particulièrement jaloux quand je vois la stray, Nora. Je n'aime pas quand elle lui demande de l'appeler par son nom. Je n'aime pas quand elle dit qu'il lui appartient et qu'elle lui appartient aussi. Je n'aime pas quand elle reste devant lui, arborant un sourire._

_Je n'aime pas ça du tout._

_Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut car après tout, c'est le droit d'un dieu n'est-ce pas ? Il peut voler, mentir et même tuer. Il n'aura rien à craindre et n'aura aucun remords après._

_Alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas de pleurer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble? Pourquoi ai-je cette impression de vice-comme prise sur mon cœur à nouveau? Pourquoi ça fait plus mal que la dernière fois? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire en sorte que ça s'arrête ?_

_Tout ça doit cesser. Il va encore être souillé si je n'arrête pas. Je vais lui faire du mal, encore une fois. Je vais encore lui causer des problèmes. Je ne veux pas le voir avoir mal. S'il vous plaît, faites que ça s'arrête._

« He, Yukine. Je vais être absent pendant quelques temps. »

_Arrête._

« Je vais voir Nora, la stray. »

_Arrête maintenant._

« On doit discuter tous les deux. »

_S'il te plaît arrête. Je t'en prie._

« Je ne reviendrais pas tout de suite, tu pourras profiter à ma place de Kofuku et Hiyori~ ! »

_Arrête, bon sang !_

« Hey, Yukine? Ça ne va pas ? »

_Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non._

_Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde maintenant. Je ne veux pas le voir non plus. Je ne veux pas croiser ses yeux bleus océan. Je ne veux pas effleurer ses doux cheveux bleu marin. Je ne veux pas résister à l'envie de l'embrasser._

_Je ne veux pas._

_« Yukine ? Tu es malade ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »_

_Ne fait pas ça. Ne met pas ta main sur mon épaule. Ne semble pas si inquiet pour moi. N'agit pas comme ma mère, tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es pas plus qu'un Dieu impopulaire, et je suis juste ton shinki sans valeur. Je ne sais même pas si je peux encore être ton shinki._

_Alors arrête, arrête._

« Yukine !  
- ...-ête. Ça suffit.  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

_Je me suis dépêcher d'essuyer mes larmes, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit dans cet état. Il faut que je lui fasse face directement, sans fuir._

_Toute détermination s'est envolée quand j'ai vu ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu triste, remplis d'inquiétude. Pendant une seconde, je voulais juste me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il caresse mes cheveux et qu'il me dise que tout irait bien. Que rien ne pourra m'arriver._

« Tu as Nora maintenant, non ? »_ Ai-je demandé alors que je repoussais sa main. _« Alors, va la voir elle.  
- Yukine, qu'est-ce que tu dis-...  
- Ou la place va voir Kofuku ! Que dirais-tu d'Hiyori? Tu veux aller chez Hiyori à ma place ?  
- Yukine...  
- Ou peut-être tu n'aimes pas ce genre de filles ! Peut-être que tu préfères les femmes à forte poitrine, celles dont tu parles toujours ! Celles que tu obtiendras lorsque tu auras un temple ! »

_J'étais en colère maintenant, peut-être même que mon visage était rouge de colère. Mes mains étaient serrées à côté de moi. Elles tremblaient. Dans mon élan, je m'étais retrouvé à retenir Yato contre un mur en tenant son foulard fermement._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes encore de moi ? » _Ai-je murmuré._ «Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tout simplement disparaître ?! »

_J'ai senti mes poignets happés par deux mains chaudes qui m'ont tiré en avant. J'ai aussi senti le vent sur mon visage, le vent flottant dans mes cheveux. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, une paire de lèvres rugueuses a rencontré les miennes, les pressant doucement. __Je remuai à son contact. Je ne voulais qu'il fasse ça, mais je le voulais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse maintenant, mais je voulais qu'il m'embrasse depuis longtemps maintenant. Je le voulais depuis toujours._

_Mes poignets furent libérés de son emprise, ses mains se déplaçant le long de mes bras selon un mouvement apaisant. Inconsciemment, j'agrippai fermement son survêtement bleu marine, pour sentir sa douceur contre ma peau. Je le laissai approfondir le baiser, sa langue se déplaçant à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Timidement, j'amenais ma propre langue et glissé contre la sienne._

« Mmph, Yukine ...  
- Ya-... Yato... »

_Je senti une pression sur mes épaules alors qu'il se reculait, un filet de salive reliant encore nos lèvres. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle, les joues rouges. J'ai continué à m'accrocher à lui, ne voulant pas qu'il disparaisse. Je baissai la tête pour cacher mes yeux de ses yeux bleus éblouissants, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait dire._

« Yukine, regardez-moi. S'il te plaît. »_ Ses doigts ont relevés mon menton légèrement, de sorte à ce que je puisse le regarder._

_Ça fait mal de savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas._

« Yato, je t'aime._ » Maintenant je l'ai dit. Ça te rend heureux le fait que mes sentiments vont être écrasés vont être écrasés ? Tu es heureux que je vive dans le désespoir ?_

_Je senti une autre pression, chaste et douce sur mes lèvres. Je devinais son sourire niai et idiot._

« Je t'aime aussi, Yukine. »

_Je ne pourrais pas dire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment. Je ne peux toujours pas. C'était comme si le monde entier était entre mes mains, comme si j'avais gagné au loto ou fait une découverte incroyable. Simplement, il ressentait la même chose à mon égard._

« C'est mignon, mais pourriez-vous faire ça en dehors de mon sanctuaire ? C'est pour les étudiants, pas pour les amoureux.  
-Tenjin-sama !  
- Oh, vieil homme. »


End file.
